Amber/Rozmowy
=Liceum= Odcinek 3 ♥ Hahaha, a więc udało ci się nawet przegonić Kena?! A. To przez was musiał odejść! // (zapobiegnięcie wysłaniu złośliwego SMSa do Kena) + B. Nikomu nie kazałam odejść, a już na pewno nie Kenowi, okej? // (wysłanie złośliwego SMSa czyli — z Kenem) ♥ Tak, może. Jeżeli mi dasz 15$, powiem ci, gdzie on jest. A. Ale chciwa... Okej, powiedz mi, gdzie on jest. // (Płacisz 15$, możliwe do odzyskania później u Nataniela) B. Chyba śnisz, poradzę sobie. // (Nie płacisz 15$) Odcinek 7 ♥ Dobrze się bawiłaś, gdy mnie nie było? A. (Ignorujesz ją) B. A żebyś wiedziała. Może wrócisz do domu? // ♥ A kto tam idzie... A. (Ignorujesz ją) (jest szansa na + z Kastielem) B. Kurcze, zapomniałam, że "wakacje" się skończyły... // ♥ Ta... Jasne. A więc czyje to jest? A. Violetty! (Trudno, nie będę się aż tak dla niej poświęcać!) (- Lysander) B. ... (Obiecałam Violetcie, że nikomu nie powiem...) (+ Lysander) (jeżeli wcześniej wybrałyśmy odp A to + Kastiel) ♥ Co tutaj robisz? A. A ty? Zapomniałaś pójść do domu? // B. Czy chociaż raz możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju? ♥ To ty tak mówisz. A. Prawdziwa... // B. Mam już tego dosyć! ♥ Wyluzuj, to były tylko napoje i chipsy. Nie musisz mi prawić morałów. Wystarczy, że wszystko odkupisz. A. Pfff, brzydzę się tobą. // B. Odpuść sobie. (możliwość dostania od Amber pieniędzy na zakup przekąsek.) C. No pewnie! Życie jest takie proste! Odcinek 11 ♥ Ha ha! Myślałam, że w tym okropnym ubraniu będę wyglądać strasznie, ale właśnie mnie pocieszyłaś! Wyglądasz w nim sto razy gorzej niż ja! A. Gdybyś wiedziała jak bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi... // B. Wcale, że nie! ♥ "Mieszkańca Lasu". Tutaj są tylko liście i robaki. Nie możemy znaleźć niczego innego. A. O nie. Jesteś na tyle duża, że sama sobie poradzisz. Sami znajdziemy pieczątkę. (+ u chłopaka, z którym jesteśmy w parze) B. Okej! Ale lepiej żebyś nam powiedziała gdzie znajdziemy pieczątkę! (- u chłopaka, z którym jesteśmy w parze) Odcinek 13 ♥ Jeżeli opowiesz komukolwiek o tym, co się wydarzyło, to przyrzekam ci, że słono mi za to zapłacisz. A. Żartujesz? To było zbyt dobre! Nie mam zamiaru zmarnować takiej szansy... // B. Moje milczenie będzie cię drogo kosztować... // Odcinek 14 ♥ Co pięć minut słyszę na korytarzu twoje imię. Wszyscy gadają tylko o tobie i o twoim pomyśle. Jesteś zadowolona? Może teraz czujesz się ważna? A. Jesteś zazdrosna? B. Zawsze byłam ważna. // Odcinek 21 ♥ Nie mieszaj się to tego! Daj mi w spokoju porozmawiać z moim bratem! A. Twoje koleżanki cię szukały. Lepiej idź się z nimi spotkać... // B. Ja też mam ochotę porozmawiać z Natanielem... // C. No już, spokojnie... Zostawię was samych... (+ Nataniel) ♥ Wszyscy jesteście przeciwko mnie... Nienawidzę was! Nie przyjdę nawet na występ i będziecie musieli sobie radzić beze mnie! A. Nie mów tak... Potrzebujemy wszystkich. // B. Tak jakby nam to przeszkadzało... // ♥ No już... Śmiej się, wiem, że masz na to ochotę. A. HA HA HA! // B. P-Pasuje ci to! // Odcinek 22 ♥ A więc? Zrobisz to? A. W twoich snach! B. ... Okej. (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 23 ♥ Co z tobą jest nie tak? Już drugi raz kupujesz takie same ubrania jak ja! A. Jeżeli myślisz, że zrobiłam to specjalnie... // B. Nie wiem, może moim jedynym celem w życiu jest to, aby być do ciebie podobną? // Odcinek 26 ♥ A. (Zapytaj Amber, co myśli o artykule Peggy) - B. (O nic nie pytaj i idź dalej) // Odcinek 32 ♥ Na co się gapisz? A. Na nic... (Wolę nie wdawać się w dyskusję.) // B. A co cię to obchodzi? C. Na ciebie. Jesteś niekończącym się spektaklem. - Odcinek 34 ♥ To ty wbiłaś Klementynie do głowy, że powinna zostać z tym frajerem! A. Do niczego jej nie namawiałam. Sama podjęła tę decyzję. - (- Charlotte) B. Powiedziałam jej tylko, że sama powinna podjąć decyzję. - (- Charlotte) C. Zgadza się. Wasza strata, co? -- (- Charlotte) ♥ A. Nie przeszkadzam wam za bardzo? // B. Byłam przed wami. Przesuńcie się! // C. (Nie będę nic mówić i wrócę na swoje miejsce w kolejce.) // Odcinek 35 ♥ Myśl co chcesz, ale to prawda. A. A co myślisz o aplikacjach randkowych? // B. Jak byś zareagowała, gdybyś się dowiedziała, że twój chłopak chodzi z inną dziewczyną w tym samym czasie? // C. Co myślisz o Iris? // Odcinek 37 ♥ Co ona tutaj robi? A. To nie twoja sprawa, Amber. - lub // (- Nataniel) B. Będę już iść. Nat, mimo wszystko dzięki. // (+ Nataniel) C. Amber, widziałaś może Kentina? // Odcinek 38 ♥ Jeżeli myślisz, że dzięki temu uda ci się zostać naszą przyjaciółką? Zapomnij! A. (Zignoruj ją.) // B. Nie miałam takich zamiarów. // C. To twoja kumpela, mogłaś jej pomóc. // Odcinek 39 ♥ A. Amber, jesteś niemożliwa. - B. Nie mam żadnego problemu. // C. (Westchnęłam i wykręciłam oczami.) // ♥ Znowu ty? Nawet poza szkołą nie można cię przegapić... A. Mogłabym powiedzieć to samo o tobie. (- Nataniel) B. (Zignorowałam ją.) // Odcinek 40 ♥ A. Szukam Kastiela. // B. Szukam Nataniela. // C. Szukam Lysandra. // D. Szukam Kentina. // =Uniwersytet= Odcinek 2 ♥ No więc?! Jak to się stało, że znowu z nami jesteś? A. Wróciłam na ostatni rok studiów. Ale nie spodziewałem się spotkać tylu absolwentów z liceum... (A zwłaszcza ciebie.) +5 B. Wróciłam, żeby zrobić swoją specjalizację. A ty co tutaj robisz? // ♥ A. Wiesz, nie poznaję cię. Tak bardzo się zmieniłaś! +5 B. Jestem zdziwiona, że podeszłaś ze mną porozmawiać. Nie pamiętam, abyśmy przez całe liceum odbyły chociaż jedną miłą rozmowę. C. Po prostu trudno mi uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ty... ♥ Tak, studiuję zaocznie i zaczęłam pracę w modelingu. A. W modelingu?! Bywasz już na wybiegach? +5 B. To zabawne. Założyłabym się, że będziesz to robić. Odcinek 4 ♥ Jesteście razem? A. Tak. (+5 Nataniel) B. Nie! // (-5 Nataniel) Odcinek 6 ♥ A. Nie poznaję go! // B. Wiem, że to twój brat, ale... Naprawdę zachowuje się jak bezczelny dzieciak. +5 ♥ A. Czy to ma związek z tym, co stało się po koncercie Crowstorm? Czujesz się lepiej? // B. Co to znaczy, że będziesz o siebie „lepiej dbać”? // C. Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego on chce „uwolnić” się od uczelni. Wcześniej raczej interesowała go nauka. // ♥ A. Przysięgam, że jak cię zobaczyłam pierwszy raz, to przeżyłam szok. // B. Przyznam, że... Gdyby w liceum ktoś mi powiedział, że pewnego dnia będziemy w stanie normalnie porozmawiać i nie zakończy się to kryzysem nerwowym, to bym mu nie uwierzyła. +5 C. A ty szczególnie. // ♥ Nie szukam usprawiedliwienia dla swojego zachowania, ale wierz mi, dzisiaj już wiem, że postępowałam źle. I przepraszam, jeśli to miało wtedy wpływ na twoje życie. Dzisiaj mam już inne priorytety. A. (Odebrało mi głos.) +5 B. (To było silniejsze ode mnie. Rzuciłam się na nią, by ją przytulić.) // C. To takie łatwe... -5 Odcinek 7 ♥ Och, przestań, bo zacznę płakać. Szkoda, że muszę uciekać. Nadszedł czas, by wypełnić moje obowiązki modelki. A. Zatrudniają do tego modelki? +5 B. Zobaczymy się później? // Odcinek 9 ♥ Ale wiedziałam, że tu będziecie... I stwierdziłam, że dobrze mi zrobi, jeśli oderwę się trochę od mojej codziennej rzeczywistości... Potrzebowałam tego po takim dniu. A. Dlaczego? Co się stało? // (dalszy dialog) B. Dobrze zrobiłaś, że przyszłaś. Poprawi ci się humor. +5 C. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. // (-5 Kastiel) ♥ Czasami bycie modelką nie jest proste... A. Stereotyp narzekającej modelki, już to słyszałam. B. Dlaczego? To jak praca marzeń. // C. Mogę sobie wyobrazić... +5 Odcinek 11 ♥ Okej. Wszystko gra? A. Tak... Powiedz, masz może jakieś wieści od Nata? // B. A więc podobno będziesz nową twarzą siłowni? // Odcinek 14 ♥ A. To nie jest zbyt skomplikowane, aby jednocześnie chodzić na wykłady i zarządzać karierą zawodową obok? // B. Nie wolałabyś rzucić uczelni, aby poświęcić się karierze zawodowej? // C. Myślałam, że większość modelek nie chodzi na studia i zaczyna w bardzo młodym wieku. -5 ♥ Pani Paltry: Co pani o tym myśli? A. Tak właściwie, to nie mam opinii na ten temat... B. Uważam, że obraźliwe zachowanie jest nie do przyjęcia, na ulicy, za ekranem, za czyimiś plecami, podczas debaty... +5 C. Uważam, że internet jest platformą, która pozwala na swobodne wyrażanie swoich opinii. -5 ♥ A. Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. // B. Właśnie miałam ci to zaproponować! // C. Ty i ja? Napić się drinka? Tego jeszcze nie było. +5 ♥ Tutaj przynajmniej można spotkać ludzi w naszym wieku. A. A dlaczego chcesz kogoś spotykać? +5 B. Tak, nie patrzyłam na to w ten sposób. Zwykle przychodzę z przyjaciółmi, więc niekoniecznie szukam nowych znajomości. // C. To chyba nie jest najprzyjaźniejsze miejsce na świecie. Poza tym dociera tu bardzo mało światła dziennego. Zawsze jest tu ciemno. ♥ Martwię się... A. Ja też. // B. Wydaje się, że ma kontrolę nad sytuacją. -5 C. Mówił mi, że będziesz się o niego zbytnio martwić. // ♥ To nie jest dokładnie to, co mi powiedział, ale mam swoje powody, by tak przypuszczać. A. Jakie to powody? // B. Nie, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. // ♥ Wymagało to ode mnie sporo czasu, wzięcia się za siebie i pracy... Ale... Było tego warte. A. „Wzięcia się za siebie”... Mówisz o odchudzaniu? // (dalszy dialog) B. To musiał być intensywny okres w twoim życiu. // ♥ Normy wagowe są raczej rygorystyczne. A. Trudno mi to zrozumieć. Wszystkie kształty i rozmiary ciała powinny móc reprezentować modę. // B. Tak, rozumiem. // Odcinek 15 ♥ To miła odmiana od samotnej nauki w pokoju hotelowym. A. Super, że przyszłaś. // B. Lepiej się czujesz? -10 C. Zawsze śpisz w hotelach? +5 ♥ Hmm... A. Masz wtedy wolne, Amber? Chodź z nami, będzie fajnie. +10 B. To świetny pomysł, Chani! // ♥ A. Ostatni raz byłam w gabinecie luster, jak miałam dwanaście lat. Ciekawa jestem, czy uda mi się poradzić sobie tak dobrze, jak wtedy. +10 B. Nigdy w życiu nie byłam u wróżki na wesołym miasteczku. Odcinek 16 ♥ *** Gdzie byłaś? Wszystko w porządku? *** A. Amber... To Nat... Posłuchaj... ale wszystko gra. Został zaatakowany, jest w szpitalu. // B. Poszłam poszukać Nata i wpadłam na Kim... Zaczęłam z nią rozmawiać i nie zauważyłam, że zrobiło się już późno. -25 ♥ A. Zostawimy was w rodzinnym gronie i wrócimy z Kim... Teraz będziemy spokojniejsze, gdy wiemy, że jest pod opieką. +5 (lub // jeśli nie powiedziało się jej, że Nataniel jest w szpitalu) B. Amber... Przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym ja też przyszła? // ♥ Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, żebyś biegła się z nim zobaczyć jak tylko wróci do domu. A. Porozmawiam z nim o tym bezpośrednio... -5 B. Wręcz przeciwnie, jestem pewna, że on też chciałby mnie zobaczyć... C. Zobaczymy. Odcinek 17 ♥ Co mam robić? A. Myślę, że musisz skupić się na studiach. Nie możesz wszystkiego rzucić z dnia na dzień... Musisz to wytrzymać, Amber. -5 B. Musimy go znaleźć za wszelką cenę... Ja też nie wiem, co robić. // C. Ja też waham się, czy nie skontaktować się z policją... +5 ♥ A. Amber, chcesz, żebym... sprzątnęła stół? -5 B. (Przysunęłam się do Amber i pocieszająco położyłam jej rękę na ramieniu.) +5 ♥ Musimy tylko poszukać. Jestem pewna, że znajdziemy tam jakąś wskazówkę. A. Nie, Amber, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie jestem za tym, aby przeszukiwać jego mieszkanie... -5 B. To dobry początek... Idę z tobą. +10 ♥ Sucrette, co robisz? Idziesz czy zostajesz? A. Idę razem z tobą. // (ILUSTRACJA) B. Zostaję tutaj. Nie mogę brać w tym udziału... Będę czekać na twoje wieści za dwie godziny. // Odcinek 18 ♥ Nataniel: Macie obie prawo być na mnie złe. A. Wyobrażasz sobie, ile cierpienia zadałeś Amber?! Myślałam, że tego nie przeżyje. // (+5 lub // Nataniel) B. Nie jestem zła, jestem szczęśliwa i czuję ulgę wiedząc, że żyjesz. (-5 Nataniel) C. Wytłumacz mi najpierw, co się stało. Następnie będę mogła osądzić na jakim poziomie jest moja złość. +5 (// lub +5 Nataniel) ♥ A. (To nie jest dobry pomysł. Pomyśli, że nie przejmuję się ostatnimi wydarzeniami i może to źle odebrać.) B. (Dobry pomysł, to na pewno dobrze jej zrobi... Zaproszę ją.) +5 Odcinek 19 ♥ A. A ty, Kastiel...? Nie widziałam, kiedy wyszedłeś z imprezy, podobało ci się? // B. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy byli zadowoleni... To było organizowane trochę na ostatnią chwilę. // Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Podpowiedzi Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet